The Devils Cold Left Hand
by Fallen Angel Cell
Summary: In a twist of fate Goku loses his battle to Freeza, now the Z-gangs only goal is survival. **Chapter 4 Coming Soon!**
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This is my first dbz fic, and I think I did ok. I'm not fishing for sympathy, so if you think it sucks please offer constructive criticism in your review. Right now it's turning out to be a long story so If you have any ideas or feedback don't hesitate to pass it along. This story takes place in the middle of the fight between Goku and Freeza after her transformed into a super saiyan, with a twist.  
  
The Devils Cold Left Hand  
  
1 Prologue  
  
"KA…ME…HA…MAE…HA!!" The super saiyan screamed, a stream of raw power bursting from his outstretched hands, meeting the furious head on charge of the cold tyrant, their two energies collided in the final decisive struggle for victory on the vanishing planet Namek. The evil warlord gave a lizard like shriek and slowly closed the distance between them, the golden warrior slowly losing the battle, until finally he gave a war cry and released the awesome bulk of his strength, pushing his opponent farther and farther as his legendary strength eventually won out.  
  
The snake like tyrant smirked maliciously, knowing that if he just raised the stakes a little more that the stupid monkey would concentrate only on their stalemate and be completely off guard from all other sides. In a cunning manuever he suddenly broke away from the intense struggle, hurtling down upon the unsuspecting saiyan like a hellish ball of fire, grabbing the startled warrior by the shoulders and driving him down with unmatchable force. He struggled desperately to free himself as he was pushed and drove deeper and deeper through the planet's surface, his grip like an iron vice as it crushed layers of rock and earth, then finally feeling the last layer give way and shoving him helplessly into a underground lake of molten lava.  
  
Two went into that crater, only one came out. Right on his heels a gigantic column of fire, the explosion following the eruption was massive, spewing up giant pieces of rock and sulphur, the flames and lava bursting forth from the planet's wound.  
  
"He's dead…I finally killed him." Was all he said. This was much more than a simple victory; he had finally vanquished the demon in his mind. All his life he had been the strongest in the universe, nothing was out of his icy grasp. With that kind of godlike power also came paranoia, the knowledge that someday someone as equally strong could someday rise up and overthrow him, as he had done countless times to countless rulers of worlds. That fear would eventually be given a name, the legend of the super saiyan. An invincible warrior, told in legends from hundreds of years ago, in other words his only true threat. But that was now past, he had killed the golden warrior of legend and proved once and for all he was lord of the universe.  
  
***********  
  
"My dad…his power…it just disappeared…?!" Gohan said suddenly, Bulma turning around sharply in confusion. "What?! Gone, what does that mean Gohan?!" She asked, fear and mounting anxiousness straining her voice. "It means…it means he's dead." There was a calmness in his voice that unnerved her, but she needed to get them out of there before the whole planet exploded, which could happen at any time. "I'm sorry to say this kid, but if your dad's been defeated then we need to get out of here." She put it to him as rationally as she could but he shook his head, hitting the door release button. "You go, I'm staying." He stated as he walked to the doorway of the space ship, the raging storm outside whipping his short hair around his face. "I'm half saiyan Bulma, Freeza will hunt me down wherever I go, and the last thing I want to do is lead him back to Earth." Bulma started getting frantic, she couldn't possibly leave Gohan here to fight that alien, and soon the planet would be destroyed. "Wait Gohan! You just can't leave me here, this is suicide!" She cried out desperately. Gohan didn't budge, only glancing up thoughtfully, a small grin crossing his young face. " No way, this is life. Piccolo would understand, and so would my dad. And I don't plan on losing." Before she could say anything to stop him he had blasted out of the ship, flying to the forsaken battlefield.  
  
***********  
  
"Maybe I'm not alive, maybe this is hell." Vegeta muttered to himself as he walked down the chaotic landscape. It looked like planet Namek but like someone had torn it to pieces, the sky pitch black for once and lightning furiously thundering in the sky above. He looked at his hand in disbelief, a moment ago he was falling down a black tunnel with no light, then boom, back in his shallow grave. He took his raised hand and aimed at a piece of rubble, feeling the familiar surge of his power fill his body, then shooting through his arm and blasting the rubble into smoking chunks of rock. He gasped a bit in awe, drawing his hand back. He knew he could still use his power, but how could he be sure he was alive?  
  
"Wham!!" His own fist came down into his armoured side, the strength from the blow dropping himself to his knees. He groaned harshly with pain and bowed his head, and then he laughed softly, then laughing harder and louder until he threw his head up. "It's true! I really am alive! And that means…" He looked over to his right, his good mood suddenly suffocating in his chest as he saw Freeza engaged in a cruel and lost battle with Kakarotts brat. "So Kakarott failed after all…Freeza's still alive, and his power is even greater than before…" He narrowed his eyes and charged his energy all through his body, becoming as bright as a blue flame. "But just you wait, so is mine!"  
  
***********  
  
"Just two more minutes…if I can hang on for just two more minutes he'll get caught in the explosion!" Gohan assured himself in his mind as he crawled on the ground. He had been wrong in his hope that his father had weakened Freeza's power enough for him to finish him off, and now with his very survival no longer an option he just hopped he could stall the arrogant devil long enough that he would get caught in the explosion of the planet. He finally reached a block in his path, a craggy outcrop of rock that he used to support him and face his enemy. The grinning, white snake like Freeza raised one hand and shot out a barrage of red deadly ki beams, Gohan braced himself all over to receive the finishing blow, but they had all been purposefully aimed to just shoot around his figure, making him suddenly topple backwards with the crumbling rubble. Gohan scrambled up to his feet, but to his shock Freeza was already standing over him mockingly with his arms crossed. "You never intended to fight, your just trying to stall me so I'll get caught in the explosion. Well sorry, I'll be long gone by the time this planet blows, and you will be dead." Gohan growled at him and launched a futile attack, only to get Freeza's elbow embedded into his stomach, then three quick punches to his face. Gohan spat up blood, panting and crying out in pain. Freeza snarled angrily at him and raised wickedly sharp nails into a killing blow and held them inches from his face. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." He sneered, his hand coming down-  
  
"WHAMM!!" Gohan only saw it for an instance, his death ready to claim him, then the blazing aura of Vegeta as he drove his fist into Freeza's startled face, actually shattering bone and making him screech in pain and hate as the force of the blow blew him into the distance. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's shoulder roughly and shook him back to reality. "Come on kid, Freeza's going to be back any second now!" Even as Vegeta uttered the last word Freeza's ki flared dangerously on the horizon, charging back their direction like an angry hornet. Vegeta braced himself for another attack, even though his energy was depleted from just hitting Freeza once. Gohan was completely whipped; they didn't stand a chance. Gohan saw a flash of the evil tyrants face, a black ragged and bleeding wound where the right side of his face should be, a deadly, unstoppable beam ripping from his hand towards them to blast them into oblivion, and then both gone.  
  
***********  
  
"Your wish has been granted…" said the massive dragon Porunga to no one in particular. He impassively glanced over at the white evil lord Freeza, catching a glimpse of the alien spinning red energy discs in his hands. Porunga was unconcerned, until he rose up to leave that world and the wicked cutting discuses sliced cleanly through his scaly torso. The ancient titan of a dragon roared with rage and pain, falling helplessly back into the black consuming ocean of the planet, swallowing him forever.  
  
"If I can't have eternal life…then all must die instead." The twisted alien thought as he flew up into the endless void of space. His injuries had stopped bleeding, but his body was wrecked now beyond the limits of rejuvenation technology. Whatever had been left of Freeza's fragile sanity was gone now, swallowed up in a sea of destruction and humiliation, consuming him with the desire for revenge. "I will make them suffer…THEY WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF FREEZA!!" 


	2. The Nightmare Returns

The Devils Cold Left Hand  
  
1 Chapter 1: The Nightmare Returns  
  
It was a normal summer day in the Capsule Corporation, but Bulma Briefs couldn't wait for her day to end. It had only been a couple months since they narrowly escaped the doomed planet Namek, and she had tried to settle back into her life. She sighed with annoyance at the papers scattered around her desk, her mind repeating to her how useless it was. After she returned to Earth she had only enjoyed a few brief moments to be with the ones she cared about, and then had been hit with the realization that she would never see Goku again, or Chaozu and Tien, "Or Yamcha…" she whispered, a silent tear sliding down her cheek. She pulled her chair back and left her office, telling her secretary she was taking the rest of the day off. She pressed the button for the massive glass window elevator and stepped inside, leaning onto the rail and taking in the sights of the CC building from fifty stories above.  
  
The compound itself was about one hundred acres of land and mostly with just walk ways and gardens connecting the various research and development buildings, but now they were absolutely crammed with space capsules laid end to end. It had been a precaution, Vegeta had grimly insisted that Freeza was still alive, that for him it was an easy task to just travel through space without the aid of a space ship or life support, and that as soon as he had healed his wounds that he would be coming to Earth to finish them. When that realization had finally sunk in everyone decided on their own course of action, for Bulma it had been to design enough space ships the evacuate the population of where ever Freeza would land until the fighters could confront him, and if the absolutely unthinkable happened, to abandon the planet. The idea sounded ridicules; it would be impossible to build enough in time, but it wasn't exactly like passengers where in high demand right now anyways.  
  
CC had put out an emergency broadcast worldwide, translated into every known language to alert the people of Earth, but had been met with mixed results. The majority of the population didn't believe it, thinking it was a hoax or publicity stunt, but there had been more groups that had seen the devastation just a half year ago when the saiyan warriors, Vegeta and Nappa, had laid waist to an entire localized city just a few hours drive from the CC building. But even then the results had been varied, some thinking it would be better to hide in their homes than evacuate, and worse yet the ignorant masses who thought they could raise an army to drive them out. "If only they could've seen it…they have no idea what could happen to Earth…" She hadn't seen any of the actual killing done by Freeza's mercenaries, but she had seen first hand the towns smashed in their wake, the dead bodies of the peaceful Namekians, from old men to just children, all killed in the same brutal fashions of Freeza's pitiless guards.  
  
She forced herself to stop thinking like that, it wouldn't happen like that this time. They hadn't known what they were getting into on Namek, but this time they were ready. Vegeta had been training himself night and day like a man possessed in a specialized gravity room to become as strong as Goku was, and Gohan and Piccolo had gone to Kamis tower just a couple days ago to see about getting even stronger. This time when Freeza came looking to bully a population all he would find would be defenders to pay him back for his crimes.  
  
***********  
  
It was quiet on Kamis look out, even more than usual. Gohan tried vainly to concentrate on his studies, now and then glancing up at the room where Piccolo and Kami had entered a few hours ago. Mr. Popo was tending to the red orchids that lined the many walkways, but he too was anxious about what the two were talking about. All of this seemed ridiculous to Gohan, watering flowers and learning arithmetic while an all powerful maniac was on his way right now to turn the entire planet into a dust cloud, but when it came down between the evil warlord Freeza, and his mother, he was much more worried about what would happen if she found him not studying, opposed to what would happen if Freeza found him studying. Gohan was wearing a blue fighting outfit like his first teacher, Mr. Piccolo, but he couldn't wear it around his mom or she would freak. It was bad enough when he came home in saiyan armour; she had gone ballistic and broke into tears, convinced that he had joined some alien gang.  
  
A bright flash and a high-pitched "Whoosh!!" of energy snapped Gohan back to attention. Mr. Popo gasped and shielded his eyes with his hands. "Oh no! Kami!" He exclaimed. Gohan stood up and looked through the bright light that poured from the open mouth of the elder nameks throne, and Gohan gradually made out the form of the tall, caped Piccolo. The figure walked out of the room and the glow surrounding him softened, then finally faded away until it was just he, standing impassively on the steps to the chamber, a breeze lifting his cape slightly as it passed. "Mr…Piccolo?" Gohan asked timidly. Mr Popo took two steps forward, tears already starting to form on his ebony smooth cheeks. "Kami…? Oh why Kami…" He moaned sadly. Piccolo walked down past them both without a glance, talking in a new deep calm voice. " I am not Kami…nor am I Piccolo. I am the namek who has long forgotten his own name." Gohan was stunned, now understanding that Piccolo's plan had to have been to fuse with the earth's guardian, Kami, to give him the super strength he would need to beat Freeza. The newly fused namek walked to the outer edge of the round, high up sanctuary until he rested his foot on the rim, then turned back to look at them. "I am a super namek now…but it would be best if you two waited on one of the space ships until this is all over. This sanctuary may not be safe." Mr. Popo shook his head softly. "I have always served the Kami here in this place, and I shall continue to wait here until he is replaced. I must share whatever is to befall this world." Gohan jumped forward with resolve, "That's right, and I'm going to help you Piccolo! No way your fighting Freeza alone!" Piccolo just smiled a bit and nodded. "Fine…but we don't have long now. Better get ready…"  
  
***********  
  
The atmosphere was now strangely pleasant at the C.C.; everyone had been given the day off to be with their families, or to move into the space ships for safety until the danger had passed. In the expansive backyard of Dr. Brief's mansion a small but closely-knit group of friends had gathered, even if it was just to enjoy the last few days of peace. At one table was seated Dr. Briefs, his wife, and the saiyan prince Vegeta sporting a pink shirt with the logo "Bad Man" printed on the back. More picnic tables had been set out to accommodate the 80 or so nameks that were staying with them until they could find another home. The nameks didn't eat, but they to were enjoying the hot summer day and playing earth sports like soccer and golf. Bulma was firing up the barbeque, and she could grill a pretty lean steak if she felt like it. It looked like such an unlikely assembly of friends, and it made Bulma hurt a little to think how incredible it would be if everyone could've enjoyed it. She could see it now - Tien and Chaozu racing and playing games while Yamcha would try to flatter her to get booze, and it would work. And of course Goku, scarfing down burgers as if they were going out of style and then letting out a long sigh and getting up to rough house with the rest. She would wear her best sundress and laugh over stories of the old days, they would talk about everything going on in their lives and Bulma would try to see if she could get Yamcha jealous over her new Latin secretary, Roberto…-  
  
"Woman, aren't those steaks ready yet?!" The arrogant prince demanded impatiently. Bulma put away her fond memories of the past and slapped the sizzling slab of meat onto his plate unceremoniously, flashing him an angry, annoyed look. She was really getting fed up with his selfish 'I'm the prince so everyone does what I say' attitude. They had already given him a place to stay, free food and lodging, not to mention millions of dollars worth of training equipment for his daily workouts, but if they didn't need him to help against Freeza, Bulma would've tossed him out on his ass long ago.  
  
"Now isn't this nice? All of us together like this sharing a meal together, on such a peaceful day…things are just perfect." Bulmas ditzy blond mother said to no one in particular. "Sure…real perfect, were chowing down on barbeque while a evil alien with enough power to destroy the world is on his way to kill us all." Bulmas mind snapped sarcastically. Suddenly Vegeta stood up and punched the table, cracking it down the centre. Bulma ran over to him scared, thinking he might've chocked on his food or something, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the look on his face, a mix of anger and fear. "He's here…." 


	3. Earth's Last Stand

This one's a lot longer than the first two, but I added some fights scenes and a twist at the end ;)  
  
1 Chapter 2: Earths Last Stand  
  
Vegeta's senses had detected the presence of the evil overlord Freeza before any of Earths primitive space monitoring sensors could track the highly advanced carry all war ship, bearing the insignia of Freeza's personal guard. This time, he had come in force.  
  
"How many soldiers do you think they have on that thing Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked after staring wide eyed in awe at the picture of Freeza's ship on the television from an abandoned shop window. They were standing in an empty street just a short flight from the CC building, everyone either had evacuated or was hiding now. "I'm not sure…but we have to make sure none of them can get out of our sights, there's no telling what kind of damage they could do after what we saw on Namek." He replied smoothly, not showing any of the hate he felt towards the cowardly white serpent outwardly. Gohan turned his head quickly with surprise then gasped with surprise. "It's…Vegeta!" Piccolo didn't need to turn his head, Gohan realised Piccolo must have been able to sense him way off in the distance with his new super namek powers. A huge wind swept up the empty streets at Vegetas arrival, kicking up dust clouds as he landed in the middle of the street facing the duo.  
  
"Vegeta, you made it! You're going to help us beat Frieza right??" Gohan asked excitedly. Vegetas lip curled up in an arrogant smirk, his eyebrows forking down as he looked from Gohan to Piccolo. "Oh please, I'm not going to need any help in destroying that clown Freeza now. You two would just get in my way." Gohan was stunned by Vegetas response, after all no matter how strong Vegeta thought he was, Freeza had beat him to death the last time they had fought, then after being resurrected had only barely escaped with their lives. "It's impressive Vegeta…but it's not enough. Freeza's power has grown to a new incredible level, you better leave this to me." Piccolo stated simply in his characteristic deep and controlled manner. Vegeta stared down the namek and actually growled, clenching his fist until a vein was throbbing in his forehead.  
  
"And what do you suggest?! You don't honestly believe you're stronger than a super saiyan do you?!" He demanded angrily, Piccolo just smirked to match Vegeta's simmering anger. "No, I have surpassed the level of 'super saiyan', I won't have any problem destroying Freeza now." Vegeta reclaimed his composure after a moment then smirked his usual proud and confident self. "Fine, you can go get yourself killed if you want. I'll be there to finish Freeza after you've failed." Piccolo was about to say something more when suddenly his ears perked up, everyone turning their heads in the direction as it was suddenly coming closer and, Bulmas motorcycle flew overhead as it bound up a steep road, then crash landed in the middle of their group.  
  
"Cough! Cough! Gah, these are so cheaply made…too bad it's our company." Bulma groaned as she pulled herself out of the wrecked motorbike, Gohan ran to her aid. "Bulma are you alright? You know you shouldn't be here, Freeza's going to show up any minute now." Gohan tried to reason with her, but Bulma only smirked a bit and brushed Gohan's advice aside. "Hey no biggie kid, I missed my chance to see Freeza on Namek but this time I want to see him for myself, there's no harm in that is there?" She was just making excuses and she knew it. She could never forgive Freeza for all he had done, to her friends and to those poor Namekians, not to mention countless billions of people around the universe who had fallen to his army. Piccolo crossed his arms and said nothing; he could never make sense of humans, and especially not Bulma so he would let her have her way. "So it's settled then, I'm staying." Bulma said triumphantly, only getting a grunt from Vegeta as a response.  
  
"We have no time to argue it now, he's here." Piccolo said, still with his back to them. Gohan's eyes grew wide with surprise and Vegeta was looking from side to side, until finally Bulma gasped and pointed a finger to the sky. "There he is-" Before Gohan could hear the rest of what Bulma was saying the ground began to tremble violently and it split apart under their feet, followed by a massive beam of energy that heat-blasted every empty building adjacent to them. When Gohan dared to open his eyes he realised that Piccolo had saved them all, they were floating inside a blue energy shield emanating from the silent namekian, a crater was all that was left of where they had all been standing just a few moment's ago. "Gohan, Vegeta, It's time to go. Get everyone to the ship, now!" Piccolo commanded, dropping the energy shield. Surprisingly Vegeta didn't argue, Gohan grabbed the rattled Bulma up by the arm and flew her away from the battlefield as fast as he could. Vegeta took one last look at Piccolo before heading off, and Piccolo wondered what he had seen in Vegeta's eyes…fear?  
  
The silent namekian warrior stood alone on the desolate street, not 3 blocks away the massive alien war ship had set down, making another decimated building crumble on its approach. He didn't need to wait long, the one massive door on the front of the saucer ship had slid upwards, allowing a legion of Freeza's elite "planet cleaners" to assemble in uniform lines surrounding it, but these were just small fry and Piccolo wasn't concerned with their trivial strength, he was waiting for their sinister master. A metallic sliding noise came from the ship as the ceiling fell away, and Piccolo saw two shapes float upwards through the entrance through an energy field, and masterfully glide down amidst the warrior group. One of them was monstrous in size, a massive demon like creature that was unmistakably Freeza's lineage, and beside him was the evil, grinning symbol of pain and destruction throughout the universe, Freeza. Piccolo clenched his hands into fists at the small white alien, and noticed that he had changed since the battle on his ancient home world. Firstly, the end of his tail had been replaced somehow after being severed, and now a shiny metallic plate was moulded directly on the left side of his face, a wound that Gohan had told Piccolo about when Vegeta had saved him before escaping.  
  
Piccolo didn't wait for them to find him with their energy reading devices, instead flying straight down the narrow street with his new enhanced powers and thrusted his right hand out, held onto it with his left hand to steady the aim of his super powerful energy blast, and let it erupt in the middle of their surprised, undefended ranks. He leaped backwards and let several smaller ki shots join the explosion that had erupted, making the blast larger and hotter until it finally ignited itself and engulfed the surrounding city streets.  
  
"Bastard, burn in hell." Piccolo spat, standing calmly in front of the raging inferno that he set in the city streets; that was all he needed to finish this, Freeza had overestimated himself for the last time. After a few minutes Piccolo heard laughter within the heart of the blaze, to his shock it grew louder and high pitched as a path cleared in the flames, to reveal the white serpent and his giant companion unharmed, surrounded by the blackened ashes of his former troops. "Well it looks like something's got you all fired up my friend, do I know you? Forgive me, all you green lizard namekians look the same to me." He coolly said with heavy sarcasm. Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Freeza and grabbed his cape in one hand, his weighted cap in the other. "I'm just getting started with you disgusting freak." Piccolo rumbled, at the same time discarding all his weighted gear. Freeza wore a cold, arrogant smirk across his metallic features, walking forward through the flames as they died out around him.  
  
"Ah yes, I remember now. Piccolo, wasn't it? The problem with you nameks is that you could never understand, you have no chance of ever defeating me, I am lord of the universe, and you are just an insect to be stepped on for good." It was Piccolo's turn to smirk now. "I didn't think you could get anymore uglier, but that face brace really suits you." Freeza's eyes narrowed to slits, his fist tightening until his hand bled from his nails cutting through. His energy started gathering, dancing across his sleek body in a red lightning storm. "Well my dear friend, I have always said that ones inner beauty is the most important thing…so I think I'll tear you open to see." He smirked at the namek, licking his lips at the thought. "Don't count on it you stainless steel freak." Piccolo retorted, widening his stance. "I trust you can make short work of our green friend here son, I think I'll go amuse myself with dropping in on our other guests." The horned giant said in a deep sophisticated voice. Freeza shrugged "Have fun then, but leave Vegeta and the half breed brat alive…I want to kill them personally." Freeza replied casually. "Of course son, of course…" his chuckling voice rumbled like thunder as he leapt into the air gracefully despite his immense size and flew towards the CC building.  
  
"Better make this quick, they may need my help." Piccolo thought, glancing at Freeza's titanic father. Freeza uncrossed his arms and waved his hand in front of himself cordially "Shall I start us off, or would you like to test your luck against the lord of the universe?" he asked with humour in his tone. Piccolo's aura started turning gold, then the pavement cracked under Freeza's feet as lightning crackled across Piccolos chest and arms. The super Namek warrior smirked maliciously "Gladly."  
  
  
  
"All personal and passengers, report to your space capsule for immediate launch!! This is not a drill, we are evacuating immediately!" came a frantic voice booming through all the speakers of the CC complex. When Vegeta touched down on the lawn, Bulma and Gohan in tow, they were swamped by a mass of confused people. "We got to help these people!" Bulma cried, Vegeta turned his head and snarled. "You fool! Freeza will be here any minute now! It's not my concern what happens to these stupid humans. Stay if you want, but I'm getting out of here." Their was a charge in the air, a massive wind sweeping up and knocking boxes and confused people over. Gohan went wide-eyed with awe "That's Mr. Piccolo's energy! He must be fighting Freeza." Vegeta blinked, looking visibly shaken. "His power, it's huge! He must be a hundred times stronger than Freeza now!" Gohan said excitedly over the deafening noise of people running back and forth around them. Bulma's mouth went slack as she saw something against the horizon, a whole wave of Freeza's armoured squadron flying at full speed towards them. "Vegeta, hold them off as long as possible while I get everyone onboard!" she yelled. Vegeta spat and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Why the hell should I?! I take orders from no one." Bulma's eyes turned into hell fire, she grabbed the Saiyajin by his shirt and pulled her face up to his. "You'll do it or else your not going anywhere asshole! You don't know shit about piloting one of our capsules, so either do as I say or you can go fight Freeza!" she screamed in his face. He bared his teeth at her dangerously, his gloved hand forming a fist like he would strike the hapless human down. Instead he shoved her away "Fine, but were going in 5 minutes even if I have to throw the stupid ship into space with my bare hands." Bulma looked like she was going to argue but Gohan interrupted "I'll help too!" Vegeta looked down and curled his lip distastefully at the young demi Saiyajin, but whatever protest he had was silenced when a volley of ki blasts rocked the complex. "Fine! But you're on your own kid, don't blame me when you get yourself killed!" Vegeta flew up into the air, his aura swiftly blazing red around him as he reached the pinnacle of his power in moments. "Come and get it you bastards!!"  
  
  
  
Time had seemed to blur for Gohan, he had felt it before. Every time a battle became intense the world would change around him, one minute passed in molasses as the warriors charged Vegeta in the distance, their scouters popping and exploding with a small burst of sparks as they neared. Another minute passed, Vegeta tore into the first rank of them, dismembering the lead soldiers into raining blood and ki charred flesh. He went on and on, never slowing, never showing any mercy as he slaughtered them as a trained soldier. It was obvious to Gohan how Vegeta had made his reputation, when he fought it was like he was summing up all the pain and hatred he had ever felt in his life and turned it into a weapon, shattering whoever foolishly got too close. 3 minutes passed, they tried to trap him by surrounding him with energy blasts. Vegeta spun in a red cyclone of carnage, deflecting the blasts back at their creators. He blazed through the sky like a comet of death; each person in his path was struck down, falling in a shower of their own limbs and blood, dead before they hit the ground. Four minutes passed, Vegeta stopped in the air; his eyes hard and intense like a madman, splattered across his chest and face, and soaked up to his elbows in his opponent's blood. A monster appeared, massive and horned like a demon. He grinned cruelly at Vegeta, over ten times bigger than him, but Vegeta didn't back down. The two collided like freight trains, a blinding explosion of energy following their moves as they fought. The two stopped, each jumping away and landing as the shock wave moved over them. Gohan was vaguely aware that some of the space pods were leaving now, and five minutes were up.  
  
Then everything stopped. The noise around them was muted, Vegeta and King Cold said nothing, both of them looking behind. Gohan's eyes followed theirs, his mouth dropping in silent shock. Freeza floated high above, silhouetted against the bright sun was hard to distinguish except for the glint off his metal face, and what he held in his hand. "Father, I was thinking you could help me decide something. What should I do with this namek?" he asked mockingly, holding Piccolo's battle ravaged body up for all to see. King Cold laughed, Gohan's mouth opened to scream but no sound would come out, his mind refused to believe what he was seeing. Freeza laughed and dropped Piccolo's slack body, falling and falling forever, then time seemed to stop altogether. Gohan screamed this time, but he couldn't even hear himself over the deafening roar in his ears. Piccolo's body was only feet from the ground when he was slammed into by a crimson beam of death from above, He ran for him, his feet moving sluggishly slow like in a nightmare, but was lifted up and turned upside down, caught by Vegeta's arm. He twisted and cried out to break free, but Vegeta held him fast until he couldn't breath, then threw him on the cold tiled floor of the space pod. Gohan got up, his face pressed firmly to the glass window of the space pod as it launched. He tears steamed the glass as he watched the earth grow smaller and smaller, and he knew he would never return.  
  
  
  
"Now that was somewhat anti-climatic…running away before we could finish our little party." King Cold commented. "Aren't you going to go after them son?" Freeza waved it off, floating into the air higher as he formed a ki blast at the tip of his finger. "Now that would go and spoil all of my fun…I'll hunt them down at my leisure, I want them to live the rest of their short lives in constant fear before I stamp them out of existence." King Cold rose up at the same speed, the energy ball on Freeza's finger expanded and grew bigger with every second until it was the size of a small moon. "Besides, I'd much rather enjoy the fireworks." With that he hurled the energy ball down, tearing through the planets surface like a demonic ball of fire until it reached the core, and in a magnificent explosion of light and color, the planet earth, and it's people, was no more. 


End file.
